Hermione's Vampire
by CamiliaBlack
Summary: hermione starts her last of hogwarts in a hopeful mood. she's head girl with blaise zambini... only thing is there's a few vampires at hogwarts that she doesn't know about. what are they up to...


Hermione walked with her luggage to platfrom 9 3/4 and her cat curling up in her plastic pet cell purring. Hermione held a bright smile on her face with high hopes of her last year at Hogwarts. Someone walked past her just within her peripheral vision and smirked. She turned expecting a blonde rich boy but instead she found no one. She shrugged and walked through the platform into station where the Hogwarts Express was steaming and ready to go. She sighed happily and walked up the three or so stairs and into the train to find a empty compartment.

Once she found an empty compartment she put her stuff up and waited to be found by her friends. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him again, turning slowly she looked but he was gone. She shook her head and retieved a book from her bag and begun to read. Surely it was just her imagination. Soon enough Harry, Ginny, and Ron had found the compartment and started chattering away with how their summers went. Hermione proudly announced she was Head Girl this year.

"I knew it!" Ginny said giving Hermione a hug.

"Like there was any doubt," Ron said stuffing his face with Chocolate and Candies.

"I'm proud of you Hermione," Harry said.

"Well, that means I have to go to the Prefect's compartment. I'll see you guys later," She said as she shut the door and walked down to her next location. She smiled brightly as she strode down to the compartment. When she entered there were two people already there. Blaise Zambini was sitting back reading a book. While Dean sat adjacent from Blaise. His dark eyes followed her as she sat off to the side. Blaise didn't look up from the pages.

"Hello Dean, Hello Blaise." Hermione said warmly.

"'Ello Granger," Blaise said formally glancing up for a moment to exchange eye contact then he looked back down to his book. Hermione sqwinted to see what he was reading, '_Glorification of War'. _She made a mental note to look it up later.

"Hello. How was your summer Hermione?" Dean said smiling.

"It was wonderful thank you Dean. How was your's?" She asked polietly, in an effort to keep the room less akward then she would expect it to be.

"I got to go to work with my step-father over the summer." He responded. He made sure not to sound either excited or bored.

"That sound's great. How was it?"

"It was better then sitting at the house." He responded.

After roughly thirty minutes the compartment was full. Neville Longbottom, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Terry Boot, Michael Corner, Colin Creevey, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Seamus Finnigan, Anthony Goldstein, Draco Malfoy, Ernie Macmillan, Padma & Pavarti Patil, Zacharias Smith, among others were misplaced throughout the room eagerly. Blaise stood up in front and reached out a hand for Hermione (which she polietly took). They stood side-to-side.

"My name is Hermione Granger, as I'm sure all of you know considering most of you were in D.A. last year. I will be Head Girl this year." She introduced herself.

"My name is Blaise Zambini and I will be Head Boy this year." He said. His dark hair slightly spiked up, he looked a little intimidating to some of the younger prefects. But he gazed over to Hermione who gave him a look that clearly said "try to be reassuring." He bit back a laugh and smiled. He wasn't someone many people payed attention too, mostly just Draco's gang. He was intelligent though. He got top marks right up there with Hermione. Although he was usually more then happy with staying in the background unnoticed he had gotten Head Boy this year so as much as he would have liked he can't now.

"Alright. I have already got parchments for each of you with the schedule for the whole term." She muttered a spell and papers flew to their rightful owners. "Okay now we'll talk more at the prefect meeting around nine tomorrow night. That should give you sometime to get settled. I'll see you all later." She smiled at everyone cueing them to all leave. When everyone had left only Blaise and Hermione remained, they exchanged ideas and then parted to go to their seperate compartments. While Hermione was walking back she felt something breifly against her hand but she say nothing. _Maybe there's something else here... _She thought silently as she edged back into the compartment after changing into her school robes.

"Anything happen while I was gone?" She asked sitting back down in the corner ready to get back to her book.

"Ron almost choked on a chocolate frog, Harry taught me how to play a muggle game called Rat Screw and I found a coin underneith my seat." Ginny said with an informative tone.

"I didn't almost choke." Ron said defensively.

* * *

Author's Note:

I know that Blaise Zambini isn't described as the way I described him. Sorry... I mixed it up and I'm too lazy too go back and change it. XD


End file.
